ecumenistanfandomcom-20200215-history
Tree of knowledge
An article by Paul Coutinho, S.J., editor "IGNIS" Ignatian Spirituality South Asia, Gujarat, India published in ''Review of Ignatian Spirituality-XXXVIII 3/2007'' IGNATUIS, AN ANCIENT SAGE WITH ETERNAL WISDOM" Coutinho describes Ignatius's secret religion which is one manisfestion of the "new knowledge" reserved for certain individuals in every age and generation. Such people had to ensure "proper preparation" of individuals before divulging these secrets because "In one sense this new knowledge would either bring a person to a new understanding of life and a new way of living or it would destroy that person." For example, Coutinho illustrates this point by referencing the Fall of Adam and Eve. "Having eaten the forbidden fruit from the tree of knowledge, Adam and Eve gained new knowledge and new consciousness. They became a threat to the gods and were sent out of Paradise by the god whom they loved." "Paradise grows from the centre of the Tree of Knowledge. The goal of every individual is to reach that Tree of Life. And the only way to reach this goal is to eat the forbidden fruit of knowledge again and again." He goes on to describe the path of seekers of truth, the community of priest-sages and their secret wisdom. Eventually, vetted novices would, in stages, be transported to some hidden world in the mystical realm. As the secret wisdom of the ancients becomes their experience, they live more like spiritual beings. Through such realization of the once hidden Divine within, the human being utilizes that hidden creative power to create their own gods. The aim is to master the god-making power, thereby living in the spiritual fullness of human divinity. Later in the article, Coutinho articulates what so many progressively minded groups seem mimic today, that is that the spiritual giants, like Ignatius or Buddha, or Jesus even (in groups who minimize him), showed pathways of living a way of life. So that Hinduism isn't a religion, it's a pathway. He seems to indicate that religious creeds and codes are used by cults to establish rituals and communities. He compares that to the Ignatius' creed of Divine being and essence. Ignatiaus taught that if Jesuits wanted the liturgy of a cult, then go to high liturgy. (Even though He loved high liturgy). But for his band of companions would have very little of the cult. "You know the definition of a good Jesuit liturgy is when no one gets hurt." Coutinho describes the distinction between charity and compassion relating to living a religion and living a relationship with God. The theological virtues of the two are the same, but he states, "...if my life is based on charity, I will decide"...''who to help for how long at what price. "So I will help these people and not those people"...for this long at this price. "Compassion is where I am ''sucked into the situation and I have no choice over the people that draw me, the time that I am going to be there and the price that I will have to pay." Compassion is like falling in love, and it is there that you become more understanding. The God of Ignatius is the God who revealed himself to Moses, the one who said "I AM". So God is and I am. Further in the article Coutinho gives the essence of Ignatian spirituality via the Application of the Senses, i.e. "being the moment." (of sudden death). "In that moment, you are fully awake, fully alive and all your senses are alert. It is being fully present to the mystery (of sudden death) where you and it become one. A moment of eternal time. Some may point out that adrenaline rush has that effect but maybe that's not the bottom line he's driving at. It appears more that he's referring to the loss of self reference in the moment, or "pure consciousness" and pure detachment. Some might say his view of detachment is a love 'em and leave 'em approach. This is illustrated by the statement, "We are therefore attached to those people, places and hings that we do not fully enjoy." By appreciating and enjoying our attachments we can overcome them. (Not something I'd recommend to pedaphiles). However, the overreaching point of the Ignatius spirit is being in love with the Divine in all creatures and all of them in Him. Universal energy will teach us to distinguish the 99% spiritual reality in our 1% world. Where humans find themselves in the very being and essence of the Divine. NOTE: Divine essence and energies are very important constructs for the Orthodox Church, and it seems some in the "Society" of companions, like Paul Coutinho, used some of those in a way that DO NOT reflect the Christian Church.